resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raccoon City
Raccoon City was a large, industrialized city located in Arklay County, an isolated mountain county in the state of Pennsylvania, close to the Midwestern United States. The city is implied to be well known within the United States. It was destroyed during the t-Virus outbreak in 2018 and the entire city (and its landmass) was later carried and thrown into outer space by Superman II before the U.S. government could take nuclear action. At present, the area is cordoned off to the rest of the world by a U.S. government facility. History In around the 1900s, what would become Raccoon City was a small and quiet rural town at the edge of Raccoon Forest. Expansion and urbanization took off rapidly in around 1962 as a result of Umbrella Pharmaceuticals moving into the area. During this decade, the city saw the construction of a tram line linking it to Stone-Ville and the Arklay Mountains, while the Kite Bros. Railway constructed a subway system, opened in 1969. Also in this year was the establishment of the Raccoon Police Department (RPD) as a municipal police force and construction of the Raccoon Police Station, though the Arklay County Sheriff's Department (ASD) had a continued presence in the area. With the economic boom aided by Umbrella's continued investment in the city into the 1990s, the company town had expanded far beyond its 1900s limits and was quickly becoming a tourist spot, taking in out-of-state hikers, and the subway had expanded to encompass twelve stations. A river dock was also established along the Circular river following Umbrella's arrival. During the late 1990s to 2010s, the population rapidly increased again, jumping from around 100,000 to 1,940,000 residents within 20 years. The city suffered from the 2010-2011 recession, however, though this was in part reversed by Mayor Michael Warren's Bright Raccoon 21 Plan, a city revival project which was funded heavily by Umbrella. The Raccoon General Hospital was constructed in 2012 as part of this project, while another hospital in the Arklay mountains was closed the next year due to a scandal linked to the company and the only other hospital around was the Raccoon Children's Hospital. Gaining control of the town, Umbrella financed the creation of an independent law-enforcement agency known as the Special Tactics and Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) in 1996. This organization was consisted of military veterans and scientific experts, and was to carry out criminal investigations that the RPD was not capable of handling, such as counter-terrorism or riot control. Mansion Incident 2018 saw a series of events which would later destroy Raccoon City itself. A sentient B.O.W. known as "Queen Leech" began an attack on Umbrella facilities in the Arklay Mountains as revenge for the death of its creator, Dr. James Marcus, ten years prior. In attacking the Arklay Laboratory and infecting its personnel, they were unable to manage the facility, leading to the escape of a pack of Cerberuses. The dogs began attacking hikers, followed by the groups of up to ten zombies hunting the forest; the first reported victim was a woman found in Cedar on 20 May, having been attacked in the mountains and washed down the Marble River. By mid-July, 20 people were known to have died, consisting of thirteen Raccoon City locals attacked in their homes, and a further seven out-of-state hikers killed in five separate attacks. The RPD explored the theory that the attackers were a cult based in a hideout in the mountains who ritualistically murdered and ate their victims after consuming narcotics, but they hit a dead end when neither Raccoon General Hospital or local pharmacies reported unusual customers. No longer confident in solving the case, the RPD closed off the roads leading to the Arklays, and handed the case over to S.T.A.R.S. on Thursday, July 9. Ahead of the Bravo Team mission, the helicopter was sabotaged by Umbrella agent Dr. Albert Wesker, who they had placed in command of S.T.A.R.S. It was Umbrella's intention to destroy the Arklay Laboratory using S.T.A.R.S., who would then be killed by their B.O.W.s to prove their viability against a militarily-trained unit. With Bravo Team out of contact, Wesker had reason to send Alpha Team out on an emergency mission. Over the course of the two-day investigation, Kevin Dooley, Edward Dewey, Forest Speyer, Joseph Frost, Kenneth J. Sullivan, and Richard Aiken were killed by B.O.W.s and irregular mutants. Captain Enrico Marini was shot by Wesker himself when it became clear he had discovered Umbrella's intention. Wesker infected himself with an experimental t-Virus strain moments before being impaled by the T-002 Tyrant; this allowed him to keep the data for himself and convinced Umbrella he had perished. However, the actions of Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, and Rebecca Chambers, as well as Umbrella executive Colonel Sergei Vladimir, prevented this being achieved, and he was forced to abandon the facility with nothing while T-002 was destroyed. Viral Outbreak Incident Main article: Raccoon City Destruction Incident The return of the four S.T.A.R.S. veterans and their pilot Brad Vickers caused a serious problem to the company's control of Raccoon City. They were able to slow down any official police investigation due to their control over the Mayor Michael Warren and Chief of Police Brian Irons, but made plans to assassinate the S.T.A.R.S. officers if it was found they were conducting an unofficial investigation. S.T.A.R.S. itself was shut down and replaced with Raccoon S.W.A.T. Redfield, Valentine and Burton left the city for their own reasons, while Chambers continued her investigation within the city. On the night of Saturday, September 22 2018, Dr. William Birkin was confronted by an Umbrella Security Service team sent to retrieve the G-samples. William refused to hand anything over and tried to resist but was shot down by an overzealous soldier. After the USS force had left, taking the samples and believing William to be dead, it is revealed that he barely survived gunfire. William injects himself with one remaining sample in an attempt to save his life and/or to get revenge on the USS. William's wife Annette arrived too late to stop this from happening and after seeing what her husband had done, she fled. William eventually transformed and became the mindless monster known as "G" and killed the USS soldiers but also ended up releasing samples of the t-Virus into the sewers in the process. This led to a series of events that culminated in the t-Virus contaminating the water supply and rats spreading it. On Monday September 24, the viral outbreak became rapid and was widely noticed which eventually caused major disruption and chaos within the western, central and eventually, the eastern parts of the city. On that day, close to a million residents mutated into zombies and other bio creatures. The United States Army, the Army National Guard, and the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service (UBCS) were sent to supplement the efforts of the S.W.A.T., ASD, the RPD, Raccoon City Fire Department (RFD) and Rebecca Chambers herself in the evacuation of civilians. Over 200,000 residents (including some S.W.A.T and Chambers) had managed to flee the city in a mass exodus while other survivors that can't make it out sought refuge within the Raccoon City Police Station since it was announced by Chief Irons to be the "safest place." Despite these efforts, the infection continued without major opposition. By the night of Saturday September 29, the city was overwhelmed and the Police Station was itself virtually abandoned. This happened because spanning from the 24th to the 29th, many refugees had also turned to into zombies via contaminated water which caused even more chaos and nearly all survivors were killed with the exception of Chief Irons, Marvin Branagh (but was bitten in the process), Elliot Edward, Rita Phillips and Sherry Birkin (William and Annette's ten-year-old daughter). The surviving R.P.D. officers made a getaway with the exception of Elliot who stayed behind (to find the secret passage out) and Marvin (since he was infected and cannot be helped). Sherry's whereabouts was also unknown to them as she continued to hide and eventually somehow made her way down to the underground passage to hide from a big G-creature that was apparently after her. Much later in the morning of September 30, Superman II (coming from an alternate universe called "Earth-Prime") helped remaining survivors Claire Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy and Sherry Birkin escape and get as far from Raccoon City as possible. Superman II went on to check for more survivors but found no living humans and only the remaining undead. Superman II uses his heat vision to super-heat the water supply and eliminate any remaining biohazardous material before proceeding to dig a trench around the entirety of the city and uses his incredible strength to lift the city and the colossal landmass supporting it. He then flies it into space, disposing of it before the U.S. government could take action by nuking the city. As a result this left a massive empty crater in its wake. Even though this was soon noticed, absolutely no one (with the exception of Claire, Leon and Sherry) had any idea how such a thing could have happened with many believing that it was an "act of God." What was left of Raccoon City and the surrounding area was locked down to contain any surviving biohazardous material and prevent anyone from entering it. A government research outpost was constructed at the center of the ruined city, in which surviving material could be catalogued for research. Economy Due to its associations with Umbrella and its proximity to the Arklay Mountains, Raccoon City's economy was a mix of industry and tourism. In terms of industry, Umbrella operated a chemical plant east of the Circular River which provided jobs for hundreds. With its subsidiaries taken into account, Umbrella directly or indirectly employed up to 40% of Raccoon City's workforce. Umbrella held a high reputation in Arklay County, and they provided heavy investment in infrastructure, such as constructing Raccoon General Hospital as part of the "Bright Raccoon 21" initiative. In terms of tourism, St. Michael's Clock Tower was located in the center of Raccoon City and was a local treasure, featured in postcards. Located somewhere in the city was Warren Stadium, home to the football team, the "Raccoon Sharks". Raccoon Zoo was opened in the 1990s and remained a popular tourist attraction into the 2010s, and acquired funding for new building projects such as a biodome, though this became the subject of controversy when the chairman was accused of engaging in the illegal buying and selling of orchids for the zoo. Outside of Raccoon City itself, Raccoon Forest and the Arklay Mountains were popular among hikers. Income for the local community was also likely generated through the opening of Raccoon University to the east of the Circular River. Tying the industry and tourism together was Raccoon City's transportation routes. A tramway was constructed in the late 1960s, which facilitated transport across Raccoon City and out into the mountain community of Stone-Ville. The underground Kite Bros. Railway was opened in 1969, and provided additional transport. By the 2010s it was regularly transporting hundreds of thousands of commuters between twelve stations. However, it suffered from the early 2010s recession and by 2018, it was virtually abandoned outside of commuting hours. Funding appears to have been bad enough they could not support structural repairs, as the tunnels during the 2018 Raccoon City Destruction Incident were found to be derelict. Geography Raccoon City was located eight miles southeast of the Arklay Mountains and its northern extremities were bordered by rivers and the Raccoon Forest. At least three rivers are known by name: Marble; Circular and Aimes. The Marble flowed into Cedar, a nearby suburban community. The Circular flowed through Raccoon City itself, creating an east-west division. The western bank was separated into Uptown Raccoon City, covering the south, and Downtown Raccoon City covering the north, with Ennerdale Street and the Raccoon Police Station forming the border. Not much is known of Raccoon City east of the river, other than it being the site of Raccoon University and, to the north, the industrial zone home to Umbrella's chemical plant and facilities relating to its illegal bio-weapons research. Notable Locations and Landmarks Natural Scenery * Arklay Scenic Drive * Arklay Mountain Range * Raccoon Forest * Old Raccoon Valley * Stern Plaza * Victory Lake * Aimes River * Circular River * Mendez River * Marble River * Raccoon Dam City Facilities/Education * Helping Hands Kindergarten * Raccoon Childcare Center * Guppies Early Learning Center * Raccoon Junior School * St. Francis' Elementary School * Walton Primary School * East Raccoon Elementary School * Raccoon Special School * Central Raccoon Middle School * Raccoon Grammar Girls School * Raccoon High School * West District High School * East Raccoon High * St. Thomas' High School * Raccoon City University * R.P.D. Youth Center * Raccoon City Orphanage Public Facilities * Raccoon Park * Oak Park Cemetery * Raccoon Library * Raccoon Domestic Airport * St. Michael Clock Tower * 777 - R.C. Radio Station * Raccoon Press * Channel 3 News Station * Mendez River Docks * The Wheel of Raccoon * Catholic Student Center * Raccoon Fairgrounds * Paradise Casino * Arklay Homestead * Arklay Lutheran Church Entertainment and Nightlife * Raccoon City Zoo * Warren Stadium * Raccoon Theater * Raccoon Cinema * Raccoon Gallery * Raccoon City Museum * Knaok Club * Black Jack Bar * J's Bar * Central 8 Cinema City Services * City Hall * Waste Treatment Plant * Water Treatment Plant * Waste Disposal Factory * Power Substation * Douglas Prison Public Services * Johnson National Bank * Raccoon Loan & Savings * Pennsylvania State Bank * Grady's Inn * Motel Dere * Paradise Hotel * Apple Inn * STALGA Gas Station * Texago Gas Station * Ennerdale Parking Garage * Central Valet * H&G's Funeral Parlor Shopping * Raccoon City Mall * Westfield * COSTCO Wholesale * Friendlies' International Store * Raccoon Boutique * That Antique Shop * Cherry's Gift Shop * Inustat on Flower St. * Amiset Boutique * LM Fashion * Aruka's Tailoring * Eagle's Pet Shop * Gun Shop Kendo * Gamestop * EB Games * Comic City * Discounts Galore! * GIANT Food Stores * Johnson's Produce * Harry's Quality Meats & Seafood * Sam's Sporting Goods * Athlete's Foot * Clarks Shoes * VANS * Saya's Casual Shoes * School Locker * Step1 Mini Mart * Salvation Army * Ennerdale St. Liquor Store * Blue Mountain Shorehouse * Henry's Bookstore * L.E. Books * Capital Music Center * Roland Digital Piano Foresta * Music@Raccoon * Ace Hardware * Goodyear Tire & Rubber Company * Tanner's Auto Dealership * AutoZone * Advance Auto Store Dining and Eatery * Emmy's Diner * Tony's Kitchen * Paul's Burgers * Carnegie Love Delicatessen * Chuck E. Cheese * Domino's Pizza * Burger King * KFC * Jollibee * McDonald's * Subway * Awagomihs * Grill 13 * Flower St. Candy Store * Sue's Chocolatier * Hershey's * Nando's * El Sombrero * Starbucks * Essential Expresso Cafe * Mom's Cafe * Cafe '80s * Fission St. Cafe * Illuminating Chinese Restaurant * Koi Japanese Restaurant * Piriodean Restaurant * Masala Indian Restaurant * Little Saigon Cafe * Sheryl & Diaz Bar Emergency Services * Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D.) * Raccoon City General Hospital * Raccoon Children's Hospital * Arklay Medical Center * Raccoon Fire Department Umbrella Facilities * Umbrella Chemical Plant * Executive Training School * Umbrella Executive Retreat * Umbrella Sales Office * Umbrella Raccoon H.Q. Transportation * Raccoon Central Station * West Raccoon Station * East Raccoon Station * Arklay Mountain Station * Raccoon St. Station * Southbank Station * North District Station * Stern Plaza Station * Edgerton Station * Warren Station Industrial * Railway Marshaling Yard * Lonsdale Yard * Bright 21st Century Project Office = Known and Former Residents * Michael Warren (Mayor) * Katherine Warren † * Brian Irons † * Charles Harris * Marvin Branagh † * Elliot Edward † * Rita Phillips * Rebecca Chambers * Chris Redfield * Barry Burton * Ben Bertolucci † * Robert Kendo † * Aimi Kendo † * Emma Kendo † * William Birkin † * Annette Birkin † * Sherry Birkin Trivia * This iteration/headcanon of Raccoon City is far larger than the one from the Resident Evil games. ** This also includes "real life" locations and stores. * At the beginning of Resident Evil 2, the player comes across a store named Arukas. Spelled backwards, it reads Sakura, a reference to the Capcom series Street Fighter. * The skyline of Raccoon City seen in both the main menu and title sequence of Resident Evil 2 is modelled after the real world city of Montréal, Québec. * In the Resident Evil Series, Raccoon City is consistently stated to be in the Midwestern United States. Since the city is located in Pennsylvania, that would be false as the said state is actually apart of the Northeast. Category:Locations Category:Earth-42 Category:Cities Category:Fallen Category:Pennsylvania Category:Former Towns Category:United States Category:County Category:Resident Evil Locations